No sense: An Avengers Oneshot
by Izzy832
Summary: This is my try at a LokiXSteve Oneshot. Warning: Yaoi. Warning: Rape doesn't happen but it is mentioned I hope you enjoy.


Loki hated that he was trapped in the Avengers towers. He hated that he was prisoner to such lesser beasts. He looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. Hate seemed to fill his days now. The only thing that seemed to pass the time was the one mortal that visited him nearly every night.  
At first, he remained in the shadows, thinking himself unseen. Loki smirked, noone could be unseen to the God. He was nearly as good as that pesky Heimdall when it came to that. But eventually, the mortal stepped up to Loki's clear cell. They would stare at each other, each wanting the other to make the first move. To do something.  
Loki looked away from the boring ceiling to once again stare into a pair of blue eyes. "Another staring match?" Loki asked, turning away a crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not in the mood, prehaps tomorrow?"  
Steve looked at Loki, the first Avenger licking his lips as he tried to think of what to say. What could he possibly do so that Loki would not send him from his sight? He smiled as he rememberd. No matter what Loki did, he was in a cell and couldn't force Steve away.  
"Not tonight," Steve said. He waved his hand over a control panel, and the cell door slide open. Loki stood from his seat, interested in what the man was doing. He quickly sat back down, his hopes of being freed gone as the door quickly closed.  
Steve made his way across the room, the hungry look in his eye that made Loki want to press himself in the wall. But he kept a calm facade. "What are you doing, mortal?" Loki snarled.  
Steve stopped for a moment at this reaction, he'd expected anger when he came here tonight but he saw it for what it was. Steve pulled Loki up, and gently pressed his lips to Loki's.  
Loki flinched away as though he'd been burned. "Come to rape me when you think I can not stop you?" Loki spat.  
Steve flinched at the anger in his voice. "No, I..." He swiped a hand through his hair nervously. "I'm sorry, that was wrong of me. I'll leave."  
The hurt in Steve's eyes was enough to make the God truely regret what he'd done. "Steve," Loki whispered, suddenly in front of him. "Don't go."  
Arms wrapped themselves around Steve's waist from behind, and it was Steve's turn to flinch as the version of Loki in front of him melted away. "I believe this is what you wanted?" Loki pressed his hips into Steve's backside, just enough that he could feel the large bulge in his pants. Steve let out a soft moan as he grabbed Loki's small hands in his own. All he could manage was a nod.  
"Good," Loki smiled. His hands running nimbly over Steve's broad shoulder, loving the width of them. He walked around, one hand never leaving Steve. "I've wanted this too." Loki smiled as he kissed Steve. It was long and claiming. Loki soon had his tongue in Steve's mouth and his hand in Steve's pants.  
The cool fingers wrapped around his member, slowly stroking up and down the length, It was Steve's turn to flinch away. He fell into the chair Loki had abandoned, his faces buried in his hands.  
Loki was calm, smiling to calm Steve. "You've never lain with a man, have you?"  
Steve shook his head as he looked at Loki. "It's not exactly common where I come from."  
Loki walked to him and pulled the Avengsr up. "It's the same where I come from." He cupped Steve's face as his hand returned to Steve's member. "But we'll make do." He stroked harder as he claimed Steve's mouth, finding his bottom lip in a small bite. He let go, his hand finding the top of Steve's pants to gently pull them off. Then his shirt, Loki had to control himself not to rip the fabric off the muscled chest. When he was finished, Steve trembled before him. His fear mixing with excitement that strained against Loki's hand.  
With a flick of the wrist, Loki's clothes vanished. Steve looked him over, pleased with what he saw, and then rushed forward to kiss Loki. Loki reached his hand around, one finger slowly entering Steve's rim. Steve tensed, but relaxed as Loki shook his head. With another finger, Loki deepened the kiss, and Steve's mind fuzzed to the point that he no longer cared.  
As another finger entered him, Steve hissed and ended the kiss. "That hurts," he said, resting his head on Loki's chest.  
"Just a moment, Love," Loki said as he slowly pumped against Steve. At first Steve felt a sharp stinging, he hissed again, burrowing deeper into Loki. But soon, Loki's skilled fingers had Steve moaning.  
"Very good." Loki lead Steve over to the chair, sitting down and pulling him on his lap. He easily handled Steve's weight, setting him slowly on his tip. "You'll be fine," Loki said, holding Steve's wide gaze as he lowered him fully.  
He pulled Steve's legs over his shoulders, the sudden movement taking a moan from Steve and doing wonders for Loki."You're so hot." Loki said, feeling the nearly burning sensation of their different body temperatures meeting. "I love it."  
He started slowly, moving Steve up and down his length fully only a couple of times before Steve started to move on his own. "Like that?" He asked, his innocent eyes so full of doubt.  
"Yes," Loki cooed as he pumped faster, unable to contain himself any longer.  
Steve moaned as he hugged Loki, wanting him closer. "Please harder," he begged, his lips hungry as they searched out Loki's.  
Loki obeyed, swinging his hips up to meet the Avenger's own. "Loki, I..." Steve was growing tight around him, his member reacting the same as it bumped against Loki's stomach.  
"Not yet," Loki said. He pulled Steve's legs down, burying them in the chair beside him. The new position allowing him to reach further into Steve. Steve gasped, as his moans grew, coming from deep within him. A place that made no sense, just as what he was doing made none.  
With one more stroke, they climaxed. Steve dripping all over Loki as Loki lost himself deep inside Steve. Both screaming each other's name.  
Steve cuddled into Loki's chest, and Loki kissed his head. "I hope noone heard," He panted,  
"I made sure of that," Loki chuckled as he gently pulled out. He stood Steve up, gently licking him clean. Steve shuttered, the risk of losing himself again, clearly evident. "You need to leave,"Loki said. "Before the other's come looking for you."  
Steve nodded his head, seeing the truth in what Loki was saying. It wouldn't do for the others to find him in Loki's room. "Can I come back tomorrow," he asked hopefully, his eyes full of innocence, and the expectation to be told no.  
"Of course." Loki said as he waved his hand and Steve was dressed again, only his jeans unbuttoned. "I expect nothing more." He kissed the head of Steve's member, zipping over the stiffness carefully. "Use that as incentive," Loki said, his hand rubbing Steve through his jeans.  
As Loki watched Steve leave, he wondered at his luck, and hoped despirately that he would see the Avenger the next day. Waiting for Steve would make the time in this cell a little more bearable.

Author's note:  
Hiya! I hope your enjoying my stories. I just wanted to mention that I'm looking for a beta reader that's not afraid, of sex scenes yaoi, yuri, or straight. Also, I have a habit of writing dark subject matter. And, I'm on an Avengers kick as of late, so if you enjoy them, that would be best. If your interested in being my beta reader, please PM me.  
Thanks for reading,  
Izzy.


End file.
